La Dimensión Oscura
by Chess Steam
Summary: Una persecución causa un accidente que llevará a Jayce y Ezreal a un mundo paralelo al de ellos, donde verán cosas muy diferentes. Se dice que el secreto de ese lugar yace en la oscuridad, y que la persona que lo domina solía pertenecer a la luz. Acompañemos a nuestros héroes en un intento de regresar a su mundo, y tratar de descubrir el secreto que dicho lugar posee.
1. Un Nuevo Mundo

Esta es mi primera historia luego de ya un buen tiempo de no escribir nada, espero que puedan disfrutar de ella, es algo que simplemente se me ocurrió y trataré de traerles algo entretenido de leer y que sea de su gusto.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Riot Games.

==::==::==::==::==::==::==::==::==::==::==::==

**Un nuevo mundo.**

La enorme y gloriosa tierra de la tecnología, Piltóver, era impresionante verla de esa forma, no porque fuera una excelente impresión, sino porque, parecía que un huracán había pasado por la ciudad y había dejado ruinas y caos, una visión poco agradable para alguien que había vivido en ese lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era lo que era, los edificios destruidos, en las calles había una sola cosa, basura, basura por todas partes, era increíble el ver aquella situación, en un momento, ambos personajes todavía no creían lo que veían con sus ojos, todavía pensaban que estaban soñando, pero la cruda realidad era que no, no era un sueño, ni tampoco una horrible pesadilla de la cual podrían despertar, sino más bien, era la dura verdad. Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre una pila de escombros mientras observaban y pensaban sobre esa situación desesperante.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Se sobresaltó el rubio explorador cuando su compañero le dio un pellizco en su brazo derecho.

-Solamente comprobaba que no era una pesadilla- Le mencionó de una forma inocente su compañero, mientras sus ojos estaban atónitos ante aquella vista para nada agradable.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio, mientras añadió a su camarada –Me gustaría que lo fuera Jayce, pero desafortunadamente… no lo es- Fue la sincera respuesta del rubio Ezreal.

Sin embargo, había que añadir una cosa muy importante, y es que no todo comienza en ese lugar ni en ese momento, sino que se pueden retroceder un par de horas en el tiempo y ahí puede saberse la razón del porqué, aquella ciudad ahora, chatarra aglomerada en el suelo, y para eso nos trasladamos a la misma ciudad, en el edificio donde el yordle Heimderdinger suele realizar sus experimentos e invenciones.

En esa ocasión en particular, no se encontraba solo, sino que junto a Jayce trabajaban en un nuevo invento para la ciudad, a lo que el rubio observaba a ambos trabajar, pues había ido en busca de su amigo y los había encontrado en plena jornada mientras inventaban un… -Es un cristal reflejante capaz de soportar altas cargas ionizantes y que funcione de enlace limpio para el núcleo de la energía de la ciudad- Fue la muy rebuscada explicación que aquel cerebro otorgaba al explorador.

Estaban trabajando con unos rayos para manipular ese diamante y el rubio no tenía permiso de tocar absolutamente nada –Si, entiendo, no se preocupen, sólo me quedaré aquí y observaré lo que ustedes dos harán- De ese modo es que Ezreal pudo quedarse a ver lo que ahí estaban haciendo, aunque de momento no entendiera nada de lo que hacían, él era un recolector de datos y amante de las cosas antiguas, y aunque poseía conocimientos de la tecnología, no era su ámbito el campo que ambos científicos trabajaban.

En ese mismo momento, pero en una zona no tan lejana del laboratorio, un nuevo encuentro se estaba dando. -¡Atrápenme si pueden!- Mencionaba una voz loca a sus dos perseguidoras, se trataba de Jinx, una flacucha de azulado cabello y más plana que una tabla, pero más loca que una cabra y como siempre, causaba caos en la ciudad mientras que Caitlyn, la Sheriff, y Vi, su confiable ayudante, trataban de detener sus locas jugarretas.

-¡Sólo espera que te ponga las manos encima!- Gritaba la peli rosa, mientras corría lo más que podía en busca de una oportunidad para detener a la loca, amenazas, solo eso balbuceaba la ayudante de comisario.

En ese momento, cuando Jinx sacó un poco de distancia se detuvo, y de un saltó giró hasta quedar frente a ambas, desenfundó sus armas y alzó su voz -¡Say hello to mis amigas de tamaños variados y convenientes! Tararara- Comenzó a decir la lunática mientras comenzaba a disparar su metralleta con una tiara con orejas de conejo, a lo que ambas reaccionaron para protegerse, en ese momento la delincuente cambió a carapescado, su bazooka, con la cual disparó un misil que fue destruido de un golpe de Vi.

-¡Esas armas me tienen harta!- Gritó la chica de cabellos rosas y mientras Caitlyn logró otorgarle un espacio para poder acercarse, pues le disparó con su rifle a la bazooka de Jinx, causando que se desequilibrara momentáneamente, Vi usó logró llegar a ella con la intención de darle un tremendo golpe que podría enviarla a volar, pero en ese mismo instante, fue recibida por una capa de humo salida de la boca de carapescado, al parecer se había quedado sin munición y por eso salió un poco de hollín de este, dejando a una Vi tosiendo en negro.

Aquel momento provocado accidentalmente le dio la pauta a la lunática para tomar distancia y llegar a un edificio, mientras la sheriff le disparaba tratando de atinarle con su rifle, pero habían muchos obstáculos para lograr dar un tiro limpio y detenerla de una vez por todas. Entró pronto al edificio, obligando que le persiguieran, pero antes que sus perseguidoras pudiesen si quiera entrar a este, salió por la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, sobre un enorme misil a los cielos, sobre el cual iba cuando llegó a una altura considerable, realizó un giro y se dirigió hacia donde Vi y Caitlyn se encontraban, saltando para no irse con todo y el aparato explosivo, y comenzó a descender lentamente mientras la sostenía un paracaídas.

El cohete, con un rostro divertido pintado al frente, iba en dirección de Caitlyn y Vi, avanzaba con fuerza hacia el par de comisarias –Debemos detenerlo de alguna forma sino… esta zona de la ciudad será destruida por completo- Advirtió la del sombrero de copa púrpura, mientras observaba alterada a su compañera, tratando de pensar en una solución rápida.

-¡Deberiamos darle un buen golpe!- Mencionó la chica de cabellos rosas y golpeó su puño derecho contra el izquierdo, a lo que Caitlyn le observó con sorpresa y un poco de reproche, pero a la de cabellos cerezos no le importó, y recibió con toda su fuerza aquel cohete, acertando un poderoso golpe en un ángulo bajo al rostro pintado, aquello causó que el arma explosiva se desviara y se fuera lejos del lugar, la sheriff no creía lo que veían sus ojos mientras Vi daba un suspiro de alivio ante el resultado, Jinx en los cielos simplemente lo observó con cierto asombro y luego sonrió.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para que el peligro cesara, por un momento el dúo de comisarias celebraban aquel suceso, y estaban dispuestas a ir por Jinx a donde sea que ella descendiera, pero entonces algo se cruzó por sus mentes, aquel cohete no se había elevado completamente, sino que se fue casi recto en una nueva dirección pero… ¿dónde colisionaría? Esa era la pregunta importante. Aquella reflexión llevó a que la chica de vestimenta púrpura observara a su compañera –Será mejor que nos cercioremos que no suceda una catástrofe- A lo que su compañera asintió y dejaron la escena del crimen.

Regresando donde nos encontrábamos en un principio, con aquel importante experimento que se realizaba en ese laboratorio, y con un explorador observando aquello, nunca sospecharon lo que estaría a punto de suceder. Un sonido indicó que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, sin embargo, el ruido interno no permitía la entrada de otro sonido externo ingresara al salón donde ellos se encontraban. De pronto, algo chocó contra el edificio, aquello hizo retumbar con fuerza la habitación, una explosión muy potente se escuchó, en ese momento, algo sucedió con la electricidad del lugar, todos cayeron al suelo, el rayo que estaban utilizando se hizo muy irregular, demasiado, en ese momento la potencia aumento y la energía se fue de los faroles que estaban en el laboratorio, y algo extraño comenzó a sucederle al cristal que estaban utilizando.

Pero eso no era todo lo que iba a suceder, Heimerdinger trataba de apagar la máquina, en ese momento hubo una segunda explosión, al parecer, el cohete llevaba dos mecanismos explosivos, y el otro se había activado de alguna forma, hizo retumbar todo el edificio, y cayeron nuevamente al suelo los tres, parte del techo se derrumbó, y de esos escombros le cayeron unos a Heimer en la cabeza y quedó debajo de algunas partes del techo, Jayce y Ezreal fueron en su ayuda lo más pronto posible, pero había algo que estaba mal, aquel experimento se estaba saliendo de control y si no hacían algo pronto, una explosión enorme se produciría dejando parte de la ciudad destruida.

-Ezreal, intenta sacar a Heimerdinger de ahí, yo apagaré esta cosa a la antigua- Mencionó aquel hombre, entonces fue en búsqueda de su martillo, que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, y soltando con fuerza un golpe a la máquina para tratar de apagarla, aquello causo que los rayos dejaran de salir del aparato, pero el cristal estaba muy cargado, entonces hubo un destello muy fuerte que segó a ambos y una abertura se formó en dicho lugar, esta comenzó a jalar con una fuerte potencia, como si un viento huracanado soplara pero, en lugar de empujar, comenzara a aspirar, así era aquel viento, en ese instante Caitlyn y Vi entraron por aquella puerta, pero el viento que aspiró era demasiado fuerte que Vi tuvo que colocar su brazo entre la puerta y su compañera, para no ser absorbida por la abertura, sin embargo, Jayce y Ezreal no tuvieron la misma suerte, ambos no tenían de que sujetarse, por lo que fueron jalados por aquel vórtice que se había formado en aquella habitación, y una vez se llevase a ambos, se cerró como si nada.

Sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado, ya no sabían que podrían hacer, mientras Vi y Caitlyn ayudaban al yordle, ambos hombres viajaban en un túnel de gusano muy extraño, se veían líneas blancas en el espacio, a su alrededor se veían varias tonalidades grisáceas, mientras viajaban a través de estas, no sabían cuál era el cielo o el suelo, simplemente volaban en la nada, hasta que un destello de luz se propagó por aquel lugar y los cegó nuevamente. Cuando abrieron sus ojos, estaban en unas ruinas de lo que quedaba de alguna construcción, pero estaba hecha pedazos, se veía el cielo y se notaban unas nubes grises, veían a todas partes, y sólo se veían escombros por todas partes, aquello no podía ser posible, entonces ambos reaccionaron y fueron a buscar al yordle de bata blanca, pero se dieron cuenta de ciertas diferencias, no habían pedazos de la máquina, los escombros se veían mucho más viejos, eso lo notó el ojo experto de Ezreal, entonces, si no estaban ya en el laboratorio, ¿Dónde estaban?

-¡Jayce, Ezreal! Veo que ya llegaron pero… ¿Y sus trajes?- Preguntó una voz conocida por ambos, entonces giraron de un salto para ver a la comisaria, pero sus ropas estaban un poco cambiadas, llevaba un traje muy rústico y cibernético, y su pregunta era muy extraña para ambos, ¿dónde rayos se habían metido? Y ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar? Esas preguntas seguramente iban a tener respuesta… pero no en ese instante… seguramente luego.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, a la vez me gustaría recibir sus reviews acerca de la historia, todo comentario es muy importante para poder seguir adelante este pequeño proyecto.


	2. Piltóver, la Ciudad del Caos

He vuelto ya con el segundo capitulo, espero que sea del agrado de todos, muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar reviews... espero dejen más para así poder animarme a continuarla jeje.

Bueno, los disclaimers, ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de Riot Games.

==:==:==:==:==:==:==:==:==:==:==:==:==

**Piltóver, la ciudad del caos.**

Un fuerte estruendo podría escucharse a la distancia, sin saber que sucedía, las comisarias de la gran ciudad de la tecnología corrían a más no poder, no podían permitir que aquel misil lunático pudiera causar más estragos de lo que la creadora de dicha arma ya había provocado. Delante de ellas comenzó a aparecer el laboratorio donde Heimerdinger se encontraba trabajando. Aquel misil que ellas mismas habían desviado, había impactado, quedando incrustado en el laboratorio. Al parecer todo indicaba que aun podían hacer algo. Entraron golpeando la fuerza con violencia, tanta que fue derribada, bueno, eso había sido obra de Vi, y no era momento para darle un sermón. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron por los pasillos, subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y llegando a la habitación que se encontraba hasta el final del piso. Vi abrió la puerta, sin destruirla en esta ocasión. Lo que ambas vieron fue una enorme sorpresa, Jayce y Ezreal trataban de sostenerse de algo, entonces, aquel agujero salido de la nada comenzó a succionar con más fuerza aun. Sin tiempo de pensarlo, Vi colocó su brazo izquierdo al frente de Caitlyn, chocándolo con violencia al muro, con tal de sostenerse y detener a su compañera, quien casi volaba en dirección al agujero. En cambio, la sheriff, lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener su sombrero para que no saliera volando hacia aquel vórtice, siendo detenida gracias a la veloz reacción de su compañera. Al final, la única opción que tuvieron fue ser testigos oculares de la desaparición de ambos muchachos, entonces el agujero se cerró, dejando a un par de chicas con incertidumbres sobre lo ocurrido.

La comisaria del sombrero de copa recordó entonces que no había visto a la gran mente de Piltóver, así que se precipitó a toda velocidad donde se encontraba la máquina, pasando por debajo del brazo de su compañera –¡Debemos buscar a Heimerdinger!- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de ella, cosa que dio frutos, pues Vi se encaminó en su dirección. Ambas dieron con la figura del genio debajo de unos escombros, entonces comenzaron a quitarle de encima aquellos pedazos de techo… o más bien, de la planta superior que habían caído sobre él. -¿Se encuentra bien?- Fue la pregunta de la chica de traje púrpura para el genio quien comenzaba a levantarse.

El cerebro comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, y sosteniendo su enorme cabeza… cerebro, logró sentarse mientras todo le daba vueltas –Ouh… me duele la cabeza…- Mencionó aquel increíble genio. En ese momento ya tuvo la capacidad de responderle a la sheriff –Un poco de dolor simplemente, sin embargo, no es nada de lo que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- De pronto, como si todo aquel dolor no fuera nada, se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a observar la máquina, parecía estar aún funcional, no tanto así el reactor, el cual había sido golpeado por Jayce, observó el caos que era ahora su laboratorio -¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?- Fue su instantánea pregunta.

Caitlyn observó a Vi por un momento, mientras esta simplemente se inclinaba de hombros –Luchábamos contra Jinx en medio de la ciudad y ella nos lanzó un misil, pero Vi fue capaz de rechazarlo, pero aquello tomó esta dirección y acabó golpeando el edificio- fue lo que respondió la comisario al cerebro. –Pero no fue todo, cuando llegamos, había un extraño agujero de color negro en… bueno, flotando, y comenzó a succionar tan fuerte como una aspiradora, llevándose a Jayce y a Ezreal en el intento, y al final desapareció- Concluyó nuevamente la chica del sombrero.

-¿Eso sucedió? Qué extraño…- Mencionó el genio de los yordle, quien comenzó a caminar por la zona caótica aun aturdido por lo ocurrido. –¿Habrá sido posible que la explosión causara una distorsión en la energía, la suficiente como para aumentar los decibeles de los vibrátos en el cristal? Seguramente se amplificaron de tal forma que causo la apertura de un agujero de gusano, que habrá sido lo que absorbió a Jayce y Ezreal… una teoría interesante, pero no podemos dejarlos ahí- Mencionó y regresó donde las dos mujeres, que se encontraban de pie escuchándole, pero entendiendo muy poco o nada de lo que decía.

-Ellos dos saben cuidarse solos, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?- Mencionó despreocupadamente la golpeadora de Piltóver mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no parecía algo realmente amenazador, claro, a su respectiva.

-Oh, puedo responder a eso sencillo, podrían llegar a un mundo paralelo y encontrarse con otras versiones de nosotros, que podrían ser sus enemigos y acabar con ellos sin misericordia… o peor, y en realidad se formó un portal al pasado, entonces podrían cambiar la historia y hacer que el mundo cambie, y que en el camino desaparezcamos, así entre millones de situaciones que nos tomaría todo el día como para explicártelas- Dijo aquel genuino cerebro, mientras una idea comenzaba a cruzarse en su cabeza, debía haber una forma para poder regresarlos, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Entonces pareció que una idea había venido a su mente -¡Eureka! Utilizaremos el laboratorio del instituto yordle, necesitaré la ayuda de Ziggs y Blitzcrank para este cometido… duplicaremos el experimento- Mencionó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Ambas chicas cruzaron su mirada y se observaron por un momento, luego salieron corriendo detrás de él, entonces Caitlyn le detuvo –Espera, primero que nada debemos llevarte al hospital, no sabemos si puedes tener algo grave, y si algo te sucediese, tanto Jayce como Ezreal no podrán volver con nosotros- Y luego de haberle dicho eso, se dirigieron al hospital para que se recuperase de cualquier cosa que pudiera tener.

En ese mismo instante, en que estos sucesos estaban aconteciendo, en el mismo lugar, pero no en esa misma dimensión, una comisaria de aspecto poco común con una extraña maquinita cuadrada en su mano, con un par de antenas con aros a los alrededores –Si, fue aquí, ese cambio repentino de energía sucedió aquí ¿Qué paso acá, Jayce, Ezreal?- Fue la pregunta de esa sheriff, en el mismo momento en que ambos se miraron un momento con rostro dubitativo, pero al ver el lugar, los escombros, los pedazos que aún seguían en pie, Ezreal decidió tomar la palabra.

-Hubo un agujero de gusano que generó una abertura, seguramente habrá acabado con este sitio- Fue su veloz respuesta, intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, ya no estaban en la Piltóver que ellos conocían, entonces ¿Dónde estaban? Aquella respuesta no pareció muy lógica según la mirada que Caitlyn les proporcionó a ambos, así que el arqueólogo esperaba lo peor, sin embargo, una voz conocida irrumpió en aquel lugar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es mi desperdicio de balas favorito- Pudo escucharse una lunática voz de cierta chica de cabellos azulados, con un par de enormes trenzas, claro, eso es lo que hubiesen esperado ver el par de muchachos, pero no pudieron hacerlo aun.

-¡Cuidado!- Fue el grito junto la reacción que la sheriff tuvo, logrando lanzarse sobre ambos y empujándolos detrás de un muro que aún continuaba, levemente, en pie. Aquello había sido justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento unas balas chocaron contra la pared, generando aquel sonido particular cuando estas chocan con algo. Entonces comenzó a presentarse aquella psicótica dama. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al mirarla, pues no tenía sus acostumbrados cabellos azules, sino que su cabellera ahora era corta, y color naranja, iba con un vestido lila suave con tres revuelos en la parte inferior, un enorme collar de perlas en el cuello, un tocado purpura con plumas hacia arriba, unos guantes que mantenían descubiertos sus dedos y subían hasta la parte baja de su codo, unas medias que dejaban ver parte de sus muslos, ambas prendas del mismo color del tocado y finalmente un par de tacones lilas, parecía vestida al estilo Chicago. Su bazuca carapescado se encontraba en su espalda, y llevaba un estuche de chelo abierto, del cual se asomaba su metralleta, además de la botella de champán colgada a un lado.

-¿Jinx?- Preguntaron al unísono mientras cruzaban las miradas, susurrando ambos extranjeros, para no dar su posición a la artillera, mientras se ocultaban atrás de aquel muro. En ese instante notaron que estaba distraída buscándolos, con su mano zurda puesta como visera, mientras vociferaba la voz de Caitlyn, era el momento adecuado para atacar. Jayce se movió hacia su derecha mientras que Ezreal hizo lo suyo a la izquierda, rodeando el muro, se disponían a atacarle de lejos, Caitlyn había querido detenerlos, pero no podía alzar la voz o sino Jinx los encontraría.

Sincronizadamente ambos salieron de su escondite, uno a la derecha de Jinx, y el otro al frente, ambos listos para disparar, pero Jinx ya no tenía su metralleta en manos, sino que era una botella de champan, de la cual el corchó salió disparado, acertando en el pecho de Jayce, arrojándolo de espalda contra el suelo, desplazándolo algunos metros de ahí. Mientras tanto, Ezreal tampoco pudo acertar su ataque, pues unos enormes guantes de color gris habían detenido el disparo de energía del arqueólogo, y esos mismos le levantaron sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa. Al verla no logró reconocerla, pues el traje de látex amarillo con tonos dorados en todo su cuerpo, las gafas rosas que cubrían sus ojos, parte de una estrella dibujada en su mejilla izquierda y aquel cabello azul no le daban ninguna pista.

La sheriff se levantó con su rifle en mano –Ya Vi, Jinx… déjenlos ir, ustedes vienen por mí, no por ellos- Mencionó esta. Ezreal observó a quien llamaron como Vi, nunca habría imaginado que la chica de cabello rosa pudiera cambiar su aspecto, teñir su cabello y vestir de esa forma. Por eso había sido difícil reconocerla desde un principio. A Jinx la reconocieron por su particular voz alocada. Pero aún se encontraba en peligro, fue entonces que la luchadora lo arrojó contra un muro, y chocando con su espalda, cayó al suelo.

-Si, en eso tenías razón tonta- Mencionó con brusquedad Vi, mientras presionaba los nudillos de su diestra con la zurda y se acercaba lentamente a ella. La loca no se quedó atrás, sino que comenzó a acercarse de igual forma donde la comisaria se encontraba, la metralleta se había quedado donde estaba y era la bazuca la que apuntaba a la chica del sombrero.

Se acercaban peligrosamente, los dos chicos habían quedado fuera de combate muy pronto, debido a los sorpresivos ataques que habían sufrido. Caitlyn retrocedió conforme ambas se acercaban, pero algo hizo que se detuviera, había otro muro atrás de ella. Apuntó al frente incitándolas a que se acercaran. Entonces un fuerte golpe destruyó el muro que antes habían usado para protegerse de las balas de la artillera. Vi lo destrozó como si hubiera sido una delgada tabla, su fuerza era increíble. Caitlyn no bajó su arma en ningún momento, y fue cuando sucedió. –Las tengo…- Se dijo a sí misma. Ambas pisaron las trampas que ella había preparado con antelación, si, las famosas trampas para yordle que ahora estaban mordiéndoles las piernas a las dos delincuentes. A Vi no pareció importarle eso, pero a Jinx si le dolió mucho, pues daba saltos en un intento de liberar su pierna de la trampa, gritando de dolor mientras lo hacía -¡Ahora!- Fue la señal, que la sheriff pronunció de grito. A pesar de que aun el sol brillaba en el cielo, unos destellos que opacaron al sol aparecieron a los lados de las dos chicas malas. Un destello azul y el otro era amarillo, entonces ambos impactaron en sus objetivos y estas salieron volando de manera violenta, chocando una con la otra, impulsadas por aquellos dos poderosos rayos.

En ese instante descendió un chico rubio de traje metálico de un tono azul, golpeando ambos pies al suelo –Disculpa Caitlyn, las coordenadas se perdieron en un momento, pero al final logramos dar contigo- Fue el "saludo" de aquel muchacho. Al otro extremo, un sujeto parecido a un robot, de mayor tamaño que el primero, se hizo presente, sosteniendo un martillo en sus manos. –Pero ya no importa, llegamos justo a tiempo según parece- Mencionó, cuya voz se escuchaba un poco distorsionada debido a la máscara.

Un par de risas escandalosas comenzaron a salir cuando la montaña de polvo que se había generado empezó a disiparse, esto alerto a los tres miembros de la policía de Piltóver. Una vez el polvo permitió que las figuras se comenzaran a ver, sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas de algunas partes, un poco de humo salía de sus cuerpos, aun así, sus lesiones no fueron graves. De un disparo con su bazuca, la trampa se hizo pedazos, y en cuanto a la golpeadora, solo levantó levemente el pie y golpeó con fuerza el suelo junto con la trampa que llevaba, entonces esta se destrozó de igual forma. –Que inocentes ¿Creyeron que eso sería suficiente?- Fue la pregunta de la luchadora, quien tenía un pedazo de lente destrozado, pero aún continuaba relativamente completo en su rostro, estaba dispuesta a seguir con la lucha. También Jinx apuntó a la sheriff, iba a volarla en mil pedazos, pero entonces algo sucedió en Vi, esta se distrajo un momento y en su oído escuchó una voz que pronunciaba indicaciones y esta se relajó –Entendido… oh miren, que suerte tienen, jugaremos en otra ocasión- Sonrió sínicamente mientras se daban la vuelta y comenzaban a alejarse, carcajeándose en el camino y dejando a un grupo un tanto estupefacto, sin entender lo que había sucedido.

Caitlyn dio un suspiro de cansancio, y se acercó a Jayce. Él creyó que iba a darle la mano, pero entonces, estando aun en el suelo, le apuntó con su rifle –Si no quieres un agujero en tu frente, será mejor que hables, y lo hagas ya- Fue su "amable" propuesta. Aquello dejó con cierto asombro al inventor, y mucha confusión.

-Espera un momento- Se alzó la voz de Ezreal, quien ya estaba de pie y se iba acercando. –Yo puedo explicarte lo sucedido- Mencionó mientras los otros dos tipos apuntaron al arqueólogo, este solo se detuvo –Puedo hacerlo, pero deben dejar de apuntarnos… nosotros también estamos confundidos con lo sucedido- La sheriff observó en ese momento al rubio, y decidió creerle, levantó su rifle y les hizo una señal a los otros dos para que dejaran de apuntarles.

-Tienen mucho que explicar, pero como vieron, este no es un lugar seguro… mejor vamos a la comisaría- Y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar. Los otros cuatro comenzaron la marcha detrás de ella. Ezreal y Jayce iban justo al centro del grupo, delante de ellos iba Caitlyn, guiando la caminata, atrás, los dos sujetos de trajes metálicos. Mientras caminaban iban viendo las ruinas en la que se había convertido la ciudad, y se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante, estaban en Piltóver, lo supieron al ver ciertos edificios que, aunque destrozados, continuaban manteniendo las características por las que ellos reconocían la ciudad. El caos y la destrucción era terrible, las personas los observaban mientras caminaban, con cierto temor, la pobreza y el hambre era palpable, las cosas se iban complicando conforme iban avanzando y la confusión sus mentes aumentaba, hasta que llegaron a un edificio el cual, al igual que los otros, estaba dañado. –Hemos llegado- Mencionó la comisaria mientras ingresaba en aquel edificio, y los demás la siguieron.

Ahí, Ezreal contó lo sucedido mientras le escuchaban todos atentamente. Explicó desde el experimento, el agujero, el dúo de policías de la ciudad, y todo lo concerniente a lo sucedido. Una vez hubo acabado fue su turno de hacer las preguntas. –Ahora… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Acabó por preguntar, y fue Caitlyn quien comenzó por dar una respuesta.

-Esto sucedió hace un año…-

* * *

Espero todos sus comentarios... ¡Por favor! Ok no XD

Trataré de traerles pronto el siguiente capitulo, entonces, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Sombras del Pasado

Luego de ya mucho tiempo vengo con el tercer capitulo, disculpándome por la terrible tardanza, pero ya lo tengo aquí, recién salido del horno.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, espero que este también les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Riot Games.

* * *

**Sombras del pasado.**

Un año, hacía un año que comenzaron a suceder cosas en la ciudad llamada Piltóver, pero había una cosa que si podía mencionarse con suma seguridad, no todo paso de un solo, sino que se fueron suscitando diversas cosas conforme pasaban los días, pero justamente hace un año paso algo importante en la vida de todos, por ello mismo viajaremos al pasado que Caitlyn contará a Ezreal y Jayce, así tendremos una idea de lo que pasó aquí.

Justo, un año atrás, pueden verse las calles polvosas de una Piltóver reluciente, llenas las calles de personas caminando, todos con una sola idea en mente, el progreso de la ciudad, aunque algunos ya se habían adelantado e inventaban cosas, como lo era Jayce. Pero en ese día, a las 3:00 de la tarde, mientras todos hacían su trabajo, incluyendo a la comisaria de la ciudad, una leve brisa fría comenzó a sentirse en la ciudad, no eran épocas de frío, así que aquello causó curiosidad en la dama del sombrero enorme, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, algo como el clima no se podía combatir, pero no acabo todo ahí, de pronto, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, las nubes parecían que cubrían el sol, es más, eso hacían precisamente y todo empezó a ennegrecerse poco a poco hasta que la oscuridad se volvió tan densa que la comisaria no podía ver su propia mano, y luego de un ruido extraño y desgarrador que sonó en sus oídos, obligándola a cubrirse con sus manos, un destello fugaz paso por sobre la ciudad, con un tono rojo, pero fue apenas perceptible por unos cuantos, luego de aquello la luz del sol volvió a alumbrar la ciudad, un suceso raro que jamás había pasado en la vida de los pobladores de Piltóver.

Un mes paso desde aquel extraño suceso, poco a poco se iba olvidando entre las personas del lugar, ya no era tema en muchas conversaciones lo cual relajaba a la comisaria quien continuaba haciendo su buen trabajo controlando los criminales, y justo eso mismo hacía en ese momento en que iba a la comisaría, limpiaba sus manos después que te había capturado a un asalta bancos y lo había metido tras las rejas, no había sido muy difícil encontrar su paradero, ya que Caitlyn poseía un enorme sentido de búsqueda de criminales, en algo que sólo ella misma sabía cómo funcionaba. Sus pasos la guiaban al ayuntamiento, había algo que deseaba hablar con el alcalde de la ciudad, y justo cuando llegó a la puerta de aquel edificio y saludaba a un par de compañeros que montaban guardia cuando un ruido muy fuerte y molesto les hizo mirar de donde Caitlyn venía caminando, una nube de polvo comenzó a hacerse presente hasta que aquel ruido se detuvo justo frente a ellos y les mandó polvo, bastante polvo al rostro, obligándoles a toser.

Una vez la nube se hubo disipado, delante de ellos podían ver un extraño vehículo, largo, hecho de acero y se encontraba en el suelo, pegado a este, nunca se había visto un invento como ese en la ciudad, pero era algo que realmente llamaba la atención, entonces una puerta se abrió hacía arriba y de esta salieron tres sujetos: El primero que salió era un hombre alto y fornido, un sombrero gris en su cabeza y una gabardina cubría su cuerpo la cual era bastante larga, debajo de esta un chaleco rojo y debajo una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, unos pantalones del mismo tono que la gabardina completaban al sujeto, además una mirada fría barba amplia y bigote marrón oscuro, unos guantes negros y para acabar, una metralleta en sus manos, sus ojos miraban a la comisaria mientras sostenía el arma apuntando al cielo. La segunda persona que había bajado era una mujer, con un sombrero negro en su cabeza y una cinta gruesa purpura suave, una camisa de botones ceñida al cuerpo y una minifalda, ambas negras y de rayas verticales, medias oscuras altas, muy arriba de sus rodillas y una botas cercanas a estas, las cuales eran negras y de tacón, un collar pegado al cuello como un cinturón que sostenía algún tipo de piedra y una cabellera carmesí adornaba su cabeza, de bella figura y fino rostro, acompañada por un par de metralletas, una en cada mano, moviendo su cabeza para alejar de su ojo derecho un mechón rebelde. Y finalmente, el último sujeto que bajó el vehículo, este sin duda alguna no era humano, para nada, sino que era una rata quizá con una altura de un metro cuarenta, con un sombrero similar al de la dama pero la cinta era blanca, gabardina larga color negra con rayas verticales, con una camisa roja de botones y una corbata negra, el pantalón era negro igual y los zapatos de vestir negros con algunos detalles blancos, y su rostro era peludo, color gris, unas enormes orejas que salían a los costados de su cabeza, nariz alargada y rosa oscuro, con un par de dientes al frente que mostraban su inconfundible raza, claro, junto a la cola larga que poseía, en sus manos enguantadas estaba una metralleta al igual que los otros dos, añadiendo claro, su pútrido aroma a cloaca, muy característico de él.

-Parece ser que todo está en orden, sin contar el hedor de Twitch, todo está bien para que baje el don- Mencionó aquel hombre barbudo, mientras los otros dos se hacían a un lado y a la vez que la rata le veía con molestia -¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó dando a entender que no le había hecho gracia su chiste, al barbudo le importó poco aquello y simplemente cayó, pues iba a salir el jefe de ellos tres, los tres miembros de la policía de Piltóver se habían quedado confundidos, quietos y claro, asqueados por la peste que la rata desprendía de su cuerpo, pero sería mayor la sorpresa al ver la persona que saldría del vehículo. Un hombre con exceso de peso comenzó a bajar, además de eso, era notoriamente alto, quizá una cabeza por sobre el hombre que había salido primero del vehículo, llevaba un saco púrpura y una camisa blanca debajo, una chaqueta gris cubría la camisa, sus pantalones eran rayados con diversos tonos de púrpura, unos zapatos negros y una corbata amarilla, poseía una cabellera rojiza bien peinada y una abundante barba y bigote, era tanto que tenía dos trenzas bien hechas en la parte baja de cada punta del bigote, un par de gafas cuadradas se posaban en sus ojos y un cigarro por el cual expulsaba humo de su boca, entonces caminó al frente y se detuvo delante de los guardias de seguridad.

-Disculpen si desconfiaron de mis guardaespaldas, pero no venimos a darles problemas, tengo una cita con el alcalde- Mencionó y ambos, con un poco de duda dejaron pasar al hombre, abriéndole ambas compuertas del ayuntamiento, así este pudo pasar, claro, luego de agacharse un poco para no dar con la cabeza en el umbral de la puerta. –Twitch, trae el vino- Mencionó de nueva cuenta aquel hombre, entonces la rata entró al auto y salió con una enorme botella de vino la cual cargaba con notoria dificultad e ingresó detrás del hombre de huesos grandes. Mientras él estaba adentro del ayuntamiento, el sujeto que quedaba afuera sacó un cigarro de su gabardina y lo encendió de un disparo de su arma al aire, aquello causó que la pelirroja le viera con cierta molestia -¿Es necesario que acabes tus municiones?- le preguntó mientras se relajaba un poco estando ahí, a lo que él contesto con una sonrisa –No creo que necesitemos las balas ahora, parece que no habrán problemas aquí… es una pena- finalizó por decir, aquellas palabras sin duda le molestaron a Caitlyn, pero prefirió entrar al ayuntamiento.

Una vez adentro fue a la oficina del alcalde, al parecer si le estaba atendiendo pero algo no le gustaba, por lo que se acercó y comenzó a escuchar tal conversación, que dictaba de la siguiente forma:

-Don Gragas ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- Mencionó el alcalde sentado en su silla, observando al sujeto de traje púrpura con una copa de vino ya llena, la cual justo llevaba a sus labios en el momento que la pregunta llegaba a sus oídos.

-Sr. Alcalde, hablemos claro y conciso, han llegado a mis oídos sobre la Universidad de tecnología y el Laboratorio de ciencias que están construyendo, además de sus continuos proyectos con la tecnología Hextech- Mencionó de forma muy tranquila aquel enorme sujeto, para acabar dando otro trago a la copa.

-No es un secreto ni nada por el estilo, tanto Noxus, Demacia y Zaun saben de nuestro trabajo con la tecnología Hextech, además de las instalaciones que vamos formando para poder convertirnos en una ciudad del progreso, pero no creo que venga simplemente a elogiarnos ¿o me equivoco?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta al hombre que ahora llenaba una segunda copa de vino.

-Muy observador Sr. Alcalde, pues como sabrá, soy un hombre de negocios y me he interesado en sus armas de Hextech, las cuales me gustaría ir obteniendo una cierta cantidad de estas- Mencionó aquel sujeto mientras bebía otro poco de vino, aparentemente el cigarro no le interesaba mucho fumarlo, a diferencia de la bebida.

-Las guerras ya han terminado, y lo sabe perfectamente, y para llevar de mejor forma el progreso se decidió no continuar haciendo armas de Hextech, al menos no para la venta externa, así que supongo que no tendrá más interés en nosotros- Respondió ante las palabras que le estaba dando aquel hombre de negocios, suponiendo que le haría molestar, este no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-Oh, comprendo, por eso mismo he dicho que soy un hombre de negocios. La noticia que me da es mejor para mí de lo que cree, usted manda a hacer armas para mí, y yo no solo les ofrezco un pago por estas, sino a la vez, a mis hombres como protección de su ciudad, no es que diga que la comisaria Caitlyn hace un mal trabajo, de por si es muy famosa por ello, pero ahora que las guerras acabaron y las puertas de Demacia están cerradas, no sería de extrañarse que la delincuencia aumente, piénselo- Hablaba con categoría aquel hombre, y finalizó con una voz un tanto amenazadora.

Lo demás no pudo escucharlo, pues la rata había llegado a donde la comisaria se encontraba y se le acercó -¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó a la oficial, de la misma forma que le había hablado al hombre que sería su compañero antes, la comisaria se alejó entonces un poco de ahí y la rata iba a entrar, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y contraminó a la rata contra el muro, era el hombre de traje púrpura saliendo de la oficina del alcalde, mientras este llegaba a la puerta –Twitch, nos vamos- Mencionó Don Gragas sin siquiera mirar a nadie, a lo que la rata se repuso velozmente y siguió a aquel hombre hasta afuera del ayuntamiento, mientras la comisaria observó al alcalde -¿Le dijo algo?- Preguntó. El alcalde le miró fijamente y respondió su pregunta –No sé qué está planea, pero no me gusta nada, Don Gragas me parece un hombre muy sospechoso y peligroso… no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, pero tampoco me exigió una respuesta pronta, simplemente me pidió que lo pensara…- Fueron las palabras del alcalde y ante ello, la comisario bajó las escaleras, pues la oficina se encontraba en el segundo piso, y alcanzó a llegar a la puerta mientras el último sujeto ingresaba al vehículo.

Adentro de este paso una pequeña conversación -¿Cómo te fue?- Mencionó una voz mecanizada, mientras aquel hombre, bebiendo otra copa de vino respondió –No será fácil, tendremos que usar la fuerza- Ante la negativa, aquel sujeto oculto por la oscuridad se quedó pensativo, al parecer deseaba esas armas, entonces preguntó una cosa más -¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto, Gragas?- Fue la nueva pregunta, entonces aquel hombre barbudo y de gabardina añadió a la conversación -¿Quiere que Miss Fortune y yo nos encarguemos de ellos jefe?- Ante la interrogante nueva, Don Gragas respondió –No Graves, a ustedes ya los vieron… Jinx, Vi… tienen un trabajo que hacer- Mencionó, entonces unas sonrisas deslumbraron en la oscuridad, mientras el auto comenzaba a flotar y se marchaba de aquel lugar, dejando una nube de polvo y a una Caitlyn muy preocupada.

En las semanas siguientes, una red de delincuencia comenzó a azotar la ciudad de Piltóver, bandidos por doquier, por esa razón a Caitlyn le tocó por pedirle ayuda a dos amigos suyos, Ezreal y Jayce, para unirse a ella en el combate contra la ola de delincuencia que se había levantado. Entre los sucesos hubo uno de gran importancia, lo cual sucedió tres meses luego de la junta con Don Gragas y sus hombres en el ayuntamiento de Piltóver.

Se le pidió a Caitlyn, Ezreal y Jayce junto a otros hombres escoltar la caravana que llegaba desde Bandle City, subiendo por Icathia, pasando sobre la frontera de Noxus, venían ya a medio día de llegar a donde se encontrarían con Caitlyn y los demás, justo en la cordillera de las montañas Ironspikes. Justo como se había trazado, se encontraron ahí, iba el científico Heimerdinger junto a otros dos reconocidos yordles, Tristana, la capitana de la guardia de Bandle City, y Rumble, otro de los guardias pero de menor categoría. Junto a ellos más soldados, resguardando la seguridad del científico de cabellos despeinados y una bata de laboratorio, un bigote amarillento al igual que su cabello y par de anteojos de laboratorio. Se encontraron con la seguridad de Piltóver, el viaje no pareció muy complicado para los pequeños y avanzaron hasta llegar a las fronteras con la ciudad de Piltóver, ahí fue donde comenzó todo el caos.

Apenas se veían a lo lejos las primeras construcciones, cuando de la nada, les comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa, sin previo aviso de nada, unos hombres tanto de Piltóver como de Bandle City cayeron ante el atentado, entonces todos se formaron alrededor del reconocido científico, de entonces se dejaron ver, Jinx y Vi estaban delante de ellos, el primer encuentro de aquel dúo psicópata había llegado, Jinx apuntó con su extraña arma con orejas de conejo a los ahí presentes, entonces comenzó a gritar -¡Taca taca taca taca!- mientras hacía como si disparara, aquello hizo retroceder a más de uno, pero no salió ningún disparo del arma, entonces esta comenzó a reírse a carcajadas -¡Debieron ver sus caras!- gritó en medio de su loca carcajada, ya una vez se detuvo un momento dijo –Las armas no matan, claro, a menos que las dispares ¡porque entonces matan todo!- y comenzó a dispararles de nuevo, ahí si estaban en desventaja, no había donde cubrirse, así que comenzaron a correr, algunos más cayeron en el trayecto, hasta que lograron esconderse detrás de unas rocas, entonces comenzó la ofensiva, tanto Caitlyn como Tristana comenzaron a dispararles a ambas, pero no se inmutaron, Vi se colocó delante de Jinx y usando sus enormes guanteletes comenzó a desviar las balas como si de piedras se trataran, no parecían hacerle daño, así que mientras disparaban, se iban alejando, claro, a excepción de dos personas.

Jayce y Ezreal habían usado a los demás como distracción, ambos avanzaban por otro lado para poder tomarlas por sorpresa, y justo en eso estaban, un disparo de energía golpeó a Vi en uno de sus guanteletes y lo desvió, rompiendo su equilibrio, entonces otro disparo más le dio en su pierna para que trastabillara y quedara en una posición incómoda, Ezreal se fue al frente pero fue alejado por un disparo de corcho por parte de Jinx, el cual le dio en el pecho y lo derribó, aquello no le hizo mucho daño realmente, lo que sucedió después si sería para que alguien dijera un sonoro "ouch", pues en ese momento Jayce se había levantado junto con su martillo, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, cayendo con suma violencia sobre la espalda de Vi, contraminándola contra el suelo, para luego golpear con suma violencia a Jinx, arrojándola lejos de Vi. La peli naranja cayó fuertemente sobre la arena, y fue cuando apareció delante de ella Ezreal, y le disparó en el estómago, arrojándola aún más atrás, pero causando que se arrastrara por el suelo.

Jayce levantó de un golpe ascendente con su martillo a Vi, y estando en el aire, lo convirtió a modo cañón y le dio tres disparos, acabando con uno extra de mayor tamaño para mandarla a volar lejos. –Nadie se mete con Piltóver- mencionó el inventor, mientras que el arqueólogo se acercaba a él una vez parecía que había acabado su trabajo, no tenían ni idea. Del suelo y con un poco de dificultad las dos mujeres se levantaron mientras comenzaban a reírse, Vi colocó las gafas sobre sus ojos y activó algo en sus puños, entonces este se encendió y le llevó directamente, con un propulsor en ambos guanteletes fue llevada a donde Jayce, al cual nomás llegar, haciéndolo con una gran velocidad, lo levantó de un uppercut y luego, con el mismo impulso, lo contraminó con gran violencia al suelo, el impacto empujó a Ezreal, quien se había concentrado en lo que había sucedido, aunque no le derribo si lo alejó de su compañero, cuando fijó firme su pie derecho al suelo, algo le mordió, eran unas trampas, habían dos más que bailaban en el suelo y luego explotó, lanzando al rubio un poco alto, para luego ser golpeado por un misil que salía de la extraña bazuca que Jinx llevaba en su espalda y que ahora estaba sobre su hombro. Vi comenzó a dar golpes muy fuertes a Jayce, uno, dos, tres fueron impactados en él sin que pudiera reaccionar, entonces salió volando hacia atrás y chocó con Ezreal al encontrarse ambos en el aire, cayendo al suelo con mucha fuerza.

Mientras aquello sucedía, Tristana cargaba su arma, Caitlyn le ayudaba mientras Rumble les daba avisos de cómo iba la situación, según la yordle, eso les ayudaría a acabar con ese par de lunáticas, entonces se escuchó una fuerte explosión que impulsó una enorme onda con polvo a donde ellos se encontraban, deteniéndose para cubrirse detrás de las rocas, incluso la comisaria tuvo que sostener a Rumble quien casi sale volando por la onda expansiva. Al asomarse vieron dos cuerpos en el suelo, muy heridos, sangrando y aparentemente, vivos aún, pero eso podría cambiar pronto, Jinx sostenía sus armas apuntando a las cabezas de ambos, Caitlyn iba a salir de la protección para tratar de salvarlos, pero no fue necesario -¡A un lado!- le gritó una vocecita femenina detrás de ella, era Tristana que ahora se encontraba en el aire, cayó fuertemente en el suelo delante de ambos hombres y de un disparo envió a las dos a volar lejos de ahí.

Ya con todo arreglado, corrieron pronto a auxiliar a ambos que estaban al borde de la muerte, la fortuna les sonrió esta vez porque se encontraban cerca de la ciudad, así que les llevaron pronto al hospital y pasaron a estar en cuidados intensivos. El trabajo de Heimerdinger fue realizado, Ezreal y Jayce se recuperaron poco a poco, Jinx y Vi amenazaban la seguridad de la ciudad a menudo, haciendo apariciones en diversos lados, entonces el genio de Bandle City, antes de irse, dejo un regalo para ambos luchadores de la justicia, un par de armaduras, "Pulso de Fuego" y "Metalizado", ambas para Ezreal y Jayce respectivamente, y con ese regalo se fue de la ciudad. Don Gragas no había regresado aun a ver si el alcalde completaba el trato con él, mientras que Jinx y Vi continuaban con sus apariciones y combates, lo que fue deteriorando poco a poco la ciudad.

-Y así ha sido, día a día hasta ahora- Mencionó Caitlyn a ambos viajeros interdimensionales, quienes a su vez entendieron lo que había estado sucediendo ahí, o al menos, en la ciudad.

-Entonces este tal Don Gragas ha sido el que les ha causado estos problemas ¿cierto?- Mencionó con curiosidad el arqueólogo, pensando en la descripción no había duda que hablaba del mismo Gragas de su dimensión, pero eran totalmente diferentes, demasiado diferentes. –Entonces ya sé que es lo que debemos hacer- mencionó como teniendo una idea.

-¿A si? ¿Qué haremos?- Le cuestionó su compañero con mucha duda en su rostro, igual la comisaria se encontraba igual.

-Tenemos que llegar al fondo de todo esto, quizá así podamos encontrar una forma de volver a nuestro mundo- Respondió a la interrogante con mucha confianza.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a buscar a ese tal Don Gragas ¿Eso sugieres?- Preguntó el inventor al arqueólogo.

-Precisamente-

-Me gusta el plan ¡Hay que hacerlo!-

-Entonces iré con ustedes- Mencionó Caitlyn a los ahí presentes, cosa que sorprendió a los cuatro –Tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando, no me quedaré aquí con los brazos cruzados-

-Bien, está decidido entonces- Respondió Ezreal con mucha tranquilidad.

-Partiremos mañana a primera hora, por hoy descansen aquí- Les dijo la comisaria.

Y así fue como pasaron la noche en ese lugar y a la mañana siguiente ya se encontraban a punto de salir, simplemente esperaban a la sheriff, quien a los pocos minutos fue llegando con su atuendo, un sombrero de copa marrón oscuro con varias figuras en este, además que los costados del sombrero eran bastante amplios, un par de guantes hasta los codos y luego una sección más en los brazos del mismo color del sombrero, así mismo un top pegado al cuerpo con ese tono de marrón, encima llevaba una chaqueta con figuras de estrellas y otras más, en un tono de color cobre, además del pantaloncillo como si fuera de gimnasia y un cinturón con las balas en este, unas botas muy largas con confección para la rodilla y no perder flexibilidad en esa parte, la verdad es que era un atuendo atrevido, algo que realmente no imaginaron en ninguna ocasión tanto Ezreal como Jayce en ver vestida a la comisaria.

Y una vez listos -¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? Ya, muévanse- Tras la orden de la sheriff de Piltóver, los tres emprendieron un viaje en busca de respuestas a muchas interrogantes, pero la más importante de todas ¿Cómo volverían a su dimensión?

* * *

Y aquí estuvo el capitulo 3, espero los reviews de todos :D o al menos de los que puedan jeje

Aspectos Nuevos:

Mafia Graves

Mafia Miss Fortune

Mafia Twitch

Don Gragas

Sheriff Caitlyn

Blast Zone Heimerdinger

Así pueden revisar cuales son los atuendos que tienen los personajes.

Y si no mencioné los anteriores, pues aquí los dejo:

Neo Strike Vi

Mafia Jinx

Full Metal Jayce

Pulsefire Ezreal

Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
